I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing snow from an inclined surface, such as a rooftop. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved snow removal apparatus having a snow slide assembly for cutting snow and sliding it off the inclined surface, a snow rake assembly for raking snow off the inclined surface, and improved means for allowing the snow removal apparatus to traverse along the inclined surface without being hindered by uneven terrain or obstacles such as ridges, shakes, or tiles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The unwanted accumulation of snow on rooftops is a perennial problem in northern climates. Over the course of a winter, such snow accumulation can present a substantial weight loading problem which stresses or damages structural roof members. Damaging the structural roof members may precipitate the need for costly roof repairs. If left unattended, this damage can also lead to roof collapse thereby presenting a significant safety risk.
Snow accumulation on rooftops can also lead to the formation of problematic "ice dams" along the eaves of the structure caused by alternate heating and cooling cycles during winter days and nights. Heat absorbed by the roof surface from inside, and from the sun on the outside of the structure, causes the snow to begin melting, but no heat is present over projecting eaves, and the water from melted snow refreezes when it runs down to the projecting unheated eave surface. The resulting ice formation along the eaves soon causes water to be dammed and thereby prevents the water from running off the roof. This water can seep underneath shingles and leak into the structure, oftentimes precipitating the need for costly repairs.
The foregoing cost and safety concerns have spawned various attempts at removing snow accumulation from rooftops. One approach involves placing heating elements along the eaves of a structure so as to supplement the melting process and allow water to drain completely from the roof. Although generally effective, these heating elements are often unsightly and require service, in addition to requiring a continual cost in supplying electrical energy for heating.
Another approach involves the use of a roof rake for pulling or pushing snow off the rooftop. A roof rake typically includes a generally planar snow moving surface rigidly coupled to an elongated handle assembly. The handle assembly may be gripped by a user who is not located on the roof to pull the snow moving surface from a position on the interior of the roof towards the eaves of the roof to remove a swath of snow. A drawback exists, however, in that the user must elevate the snow moving surface far into the interior of the inclined rooftop before lowering it into the snow. The physical strain associated with repeatedly lifting and lowering of the snow moving surface in this fashion can be problematic if not prohibitive for many users.
A still further approach involves the use of a snow slide device for removing snow from rooftops. A snow slide device typically includes an elongated handle member rigidly coupled to a horizontal snow cutting element having an elongated flexible sheet extending therefrom. Wheels of reduced diameter are typically provided to space the cutting element a close distance from the surface of the rooftop during snow removal. The handle assembly may be gripped by a user who is not located on the roof to push the snow cutting element up the rooftop. As the snow cutting element traverses up the rooftop, a swath of snow is cut out which slides off the roof under the force of gravity along the elongated flexible sheet coupled to the cutting element.
Snow slide devices are generally advantageous in that they allow users to simply push the cutting element under the snow without the need to engage in the repeated lifting and lowering required with roof rakes. However, the snow slide devices of the prior art lack the ability to remove snow from corner areas or angled sections on rooftops, as can be accomplished with roof rakes. Moreover, the wheels employed to space the cutting element off the surface of the rooftop are disadvantageously small and unable to negotiate uneven terrain or obstacles on rooftops such as ridges, shakes, or tiles. This can result in unwanted damage to the rooftop materials, possibly in the form of chipping or marring of the ridges, shakes, or tiles when the small wheels are unable to pass thereover.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved apparatus for removing snow from rooftops which solves the aforementioned drawbacks in the prior art.